


breakfast

by wilbysbitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Dreamnoblade fluff, Fluff, I JUST REALIZED THIS IS LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF HEATWAVES, M/M, Philza mentioned, Techno needs a hug, god idk what to tag this, ill write porn soon i promise, maybe canon divergent idk i cant keep up w the lore i have no clue if this is accurate, okay slightly more than a little bit of angst, ranboo mentioned - Freeform, slight angst???, they cookin together <3, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbysbitch/pseuds/wilbysbitch
Summary: domestic dnb fluff where they cook together idk
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> nice domestic dnb fluff. i wrote this to ease my insanity during a power outage on my notes app at 3 am so i hope its some good idk

techno hummed to himself, sighing as the cold atmosphere of himself shook the fuzzy aftertone of sleep off of him. his toes pressed gently along the cold, tiled floor of his home, glancing to the floor where his slippers rested, slipping them on, the fluff brushing against his pale ankle. he rubbed his eyes and stepped into the kitchen, yawning as his hands tangled into the back of his coral-toned silky hair. he winced at the pull of his knotted locks and noted mentally to have dream brush it later. this led him into the thought of how much dream loved his hair, and how much he loved sitting with him after a shower, leaning into dream’s warm embrace while he brushed his hair with the same firm tug with a nice, gentle undertone that reminded techno of dream himself, and when they’d sit as they watched a show together and dream muttered how much he loved him. a small, sincere smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the thought, which was, needless to say, unusual for technoblade.

very few people had ever seen him smile at anything other than a massacre of his, when he wasn’t laughing at the sheer chaos he’d caused, the sheer destruction of the server at his hands as the screams of the server members were drowned out by the yelling of the voices -

\- he preferred not to think about it.

techno wrapped a fist around a large clump of his long hair and wrapped the rubber band on his wrist around it forming a loose ponytail. he tilted his head to the side as a test and shook the pressure out of his scalp. deciding he liked the state of his hair, he trotted over to the other side of the kitchen, remembering how dream said he’d bought techno an apron, knowing how much he loved to cook. he hadn’t seen it before this, but he did see the pile of white fabric in the corner of the counter. he picked it up loosely, lifting the fabric to his face almost on instinct. he took in a breath of the smell of pine, and he smiled against the fabric. there was no doubt that was his boyfriend’s smell. dream had the unmistakable scent of pine everywhere he went, and it was comforting. techno felt comfortable. safe.

a feeling he didn’t feel very often. how could he? how could he feel safe when nearly the entire server hated him and he couldn’t do one mildly signifigant thing without the voices in his head constantly screaming at him to kill every person he came across, and how the only way they could be appeased was by spilling blood.

he noticed that the only thing the voices didn’t seem to interrupt was his relationship with dream. the single time where techno was left with his own thoughts instead of the voices was with dream. with his boyfriend was the only time techno didn’t have to worry about accidentally killing someone all because the voices said so. techno huffed a near-silent laugh. maybe it was because he didn’t want the voices to know he was just a big gay softie for the evil dictator of the server. he smiled, lowering the fabric of the apron from his face. he glanced to the side, thinking about how loved he felt, only because of dream. and how much he loved dream. he’d never loved anyone before, and then dream came along- he was just so perfect. so sweet, so caring, so handsome, so-

the apron unfolded to reveal there was text printed on the front of it. 

#1 wife. 

techno blinked. he murmured to himself, straight-faced. “i take back everything i was just thinking. dream is a big, dumb, stupid unfunny man and i hate him and despise every moment i am forced to be stuck around him. stupid dumb stupid man thinks he’s so funny.” he held his breath as he fought a smile, holding the wrinkled apron in front of him, his narrowed eyes glancing over it once more.

“he is so funny.”

techno gave a tired, loving glare at the apron as he shook his head with a sweet, quiet laugh and tossed the strings over his shoulders as he tied the strings around his waist. he finished putting on the apron, finding it fit his form well. he hummed in approval at how comfortably the apron fit on his sweater, briskly walking back over to the other side of the kitchen and tugging open the door to the fridge. he glanced up and down at the shelves and eyed the carton of eggs, humming. “sure.” he spoke to nobody in particular.

he took out the eggs from the fridge, placing them on the counter beside him. his eyes searched the fridge and he pulled out a block of cheese shortly after. he shut the fridge and reached up, his fingers brushing across the handle to the cabinet door, letting out a small noise of dissaproval at the fact that he couldn’t reach the cabinet to open it and get a pan. he was so caught up in his frustration that he didn’t hear someone climbing down the ladder from upstairs as he pressed both of his hands on the counter in front of him, sighing as he hopped up in an attempt to grab the cabinet, but he only ended up frustrating himself further. he stepped back slightly, being met with a large figure behind him, as hands were wrapped around his waist. techno jumped, with a quiet yelp of surprise as he whipped his head around to see dream’s smug face behind him as he let out a breath, trying to find words.

“g’morning techs.” dream muttered, resting his chin on techno’s head and pressing his lips into his hair. techno could feel his breath slightly as he hummed to himself in satisfaction at the affection.

“morning.” he spoke back, simply.

they shared a moment of comfortable silence, dream’s hands tight around the shorter male’s waist. techno leaned his head back into dream’s shoulders, his tall frame being nothing but comforting. techno’s back was pressed to dream’s hoodie, sighing with comfort as the sleeves of his sweater fell over his bony hands, pressing his palms to the back of dream’s hands. he couldn’t help but smile softly.

“you were cooking?” dream spoke gently, knowing techno was usually iffy with physical affection, and not wanting to make him uncomfortable by hugging him for too long. his hands found their way off of techno’s waist as he took a light step back.

“yeah. uh, you good with eggs?” techno asked, immediately shaking his head at his own question. he felt awkward. he knew dream’s answer would be yes, he just usually didn’t have to ask, as dream usually only woke up after he’d finished making breakfast. dream nodded and gave a hum of approval. “sweet.” techno muttered, looking back up at the cabinet he couldn’t reach. he turned around and looked up at dream, hoping he’d get what he needed. dream quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. techno gestured over to the cabinet then picked up dream’s hand in both of his, raising it slightly toward the cabinet. techno refused to admit to himself, or dream especially, that he was too short to reach the cabinet.

"ohh. gotcha." dream nodded, walking over to the cabinet and pulling the door open with ease. techno's eyes narrowed with feigned annoyance as he looked for words.

"this world is just… made for tall people." techno rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"which you're not." dream commented, snarkily.

"shut up." dream gave a light-hearted laugh, looking over at techno lovingly. 

"whatcha need?" he questioned. techno hummed, like a question as he looked back over and dream flicked his head over to the cabinet, gesturing to it and meeting his eyes again.

"oh- uh, pan." dream nodded and pulled out a pan, shutting the cabinet and offering it to techno. techno just nodded and took it, stepping over to the stove, turning on the heat and opening the egg carton, he looked back at his boyfriend and spoke. "can you get the cheese?" he held up the block of cheese and shook it a bit on instinct. dream nodded and stepped towards techno, ignoring the bag and placing his hand on techno's, rubbing his thumb across the back of his boyfriend's cold hand.

despite the warmth of his grip that made him want to collapse into his boyfriend's arms and fall back into sleep, techno snapped a light-hearted insult, unsure at how to respond to the affection any other way. "i said take the cheese, not my hand, moron." dream wheezed a laugh, used to techno's comments by this point.

"whaaat, can't i just show a little love to you?" dream teased. techno narrowed his eyes, a smile painting his face too.

"no." he teased in response, turning his head away in an attempt to hide his flusteredness. dream chuckled and leaned forward, his lips meeting the skin of techno's hand as he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the back of his lover's hand, looking up at him through his eyelashes as techno glanced back at him. dream smiled against techno's skin as techno narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"your magesty," dream teased.   
"i- shut up." techno stuttered as he covered his face with his free hand as a natural response to being flustered. "what am i, a king?" he asked rhetorically, mindlessly trying to excuse his reddened cheeks.

"mmm, close." dream replied. "you're my prince." techno's shoulders tensed as he froze momentarily, yelping defensively. "that was… dumb. can you get any more cheesy?" he snapped, his head entirely turned away as dream wheezed again. "you walked right into that one." he replied.

"cheese, idiot." dream chuckled and pulled his head back as he grabbed the block of cheese, admiring his lover's red face before stepping away and grabbing a knife from the drawer to continue the cooking, setting up right next to the stove where techno was.

techno opened the carton of eggs, cracking a couple into the pan, taking a deep breath and glancing up at the window outside. the ground was coated with snow, as it always seemed to be where he lived. he had always felt lonely before dream came to live with him in secret. ranboo had moved to snowchester with tubbo, as much as techno hated the feeling of his friend leaving him. phil had eventually left too, though it took a lot of insisting that techno would be okay without phil for him to end up moving like he said that he wanted to. he'd gotten closer to him than he'd liked, seeing him as a father figure more than anything now and honestly missed his company more than he'd like to admit to anybody. 

he wouldn't be fine without phil. and techno himself knew that. he just wouldn't admit it. he refused to let himself cling to phil's company the same way he'd clung to tommy when tommy had nowhere else to go. and yet tommy still betrayed him in his time of need. he frowned. his gaze followed a cow that was trotting around outside. he lost himself in his thoughts, his breathing speeding up with anxiety.

"techs?" dream asked, soft, snapping techno back to reality. techno jumped a bit, his head snapping to look at dream. "you okay?" the taller man asked, stepping close to techno, raising a hand to his face, a thumb rubbing his cheek back and forth. techno hesitated before nodding. dream hummed, likely knowing that he was lying, but didn't want to pry, knowing it'd just make techno feel worse.

techno's head turned back to the stove, feeling dream embrace him from behind again. dream hummed as he leaned into dream's hug, closing his eyes. he took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered open and he looked to the side to see the knife pressed into the block of cheese, having nothing cut off of it. techno sighed.

"must i do everything myself?" he asked dream with feigned annoyance,

"yeah." dream replied as techno sighed. dream raised a hand to techno's chin and turned his head towards him. the two made eye contact and techno parted his lips as dream smiled at him. dream wrapped his arm around techno's side and pulled him as close as possible, leaning into his face. techno's eyes fluttered shut as their lips locked, techno humming happily. dream pulled away and took a breath. "y'know why?" he asked. techno tilted his head, like a question, dream taking it as his sign to speak.

"because you're the number 1 wife."

"i hate you."

"i love you too, techs."

**Author's Note:**

> IF GOD HATES THE GAYS WHY DO WE KEEP WINNING CAN I GET AN AMENNNNNNN?


End file.
